


In the early hours

by Andramion



Series: KRTSK fluff week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, KrTskfluffweek, M/M, alcohol use, no cohesion whatsoever, we all love him anyway, why is kuroo Like This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: "I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so drunk they started chewing on the table.”“Dude,” Kuroo says, and Kei scrunches his nose up at being addressed as dude, “…wait what was I gonna say?”✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧Written for KRTSK fluff week day 2: late night walks / stargazing





	In the early hours

“Do you think they’ll get Washio home alright?” Kuroo asks, his arm heavy around Kei’s shoulder. Kei barely manages to avoid bumping into the group of girls walking the other way on the crosswalk, swaying under Kuroo’s weight.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so drunk they started chewing on the table.” Kei blinks to refocus the streetlights that have started blinking. He pulls Kuroo with him to cross the road a little faster and ends up hopping back onto the sidewalk when he reaches it. He smiles when both of his feet land perfectly within the lines of the tiles.

“Dude,” Kuroo says, and Kei scrunches his nose up at being addressed as _dude_ , “…wait what was I gonna say?”

Kei snorts at that and looks up to see Kuroo’s pensively staring at the convenience store further down the road. It’s probably sometime after two – Kei would check his watch but he can’t be bothered to lift his arm – and he knows that as soon as they’re another five minutes away from the station, the streets will be empty. One time, back when they were in high school, Kuroo had dragged Kei off school grounds and into an empty alley to make out.

He looks handsome now too, wait no, Kuroo is always handsome. Apart from maybe that time when he came home after pulling three nights at work in a row but even then maybe he was. Now his hair is flatter than usual from Bokuto repeatedly smushing it down during the evening and the top button of his shirt is undone. Well, not undone it’s missing because. Why again?

“Kuroo, where’s your button?”

Kuroo turns back to Kei and comes over to wrap his arm around Kei again, pulling him closer. “I don’t need it.” He trails a finger down the front of Kei’s jacket and Kei has to hold back a giggle. “Once we get home I won’t need _any_ buttons.”

Kei pushes him away and starts walking in the direction of their apartment again.

“Drunk Kei!” Kuroo calls after him, catching up again and taking hold of Kei’s hand.

“Tipsy Kei,” Kei corrects. He swings their arms between them until they’re exaggerating the movement so far they’re both laughing.

“Drunk Kei,” Kuroo repeats, “My buzzed buddy. Tipsy Tsukkun. Boozed up boyfriend. Absolutely pished.. padre? No wait, doesn’t that mean dad? Or is it friend?” He shakes his head. “My laced lover, sloshed sweetheart. I’m going to make you breakfast tomorrow. And you’re going to thank me and say you love me.”

“Drunk Kuroo-san is making big plans for hungover Kuroo-san.”

“Nooooooooooooo! No ‘san’s. And hungover Tsukkun will be so cutely embarrassed at the breakfast table when he sees the videos of him dancing on the bar with Akaashi.”

Kei stops as they pass the store and looks inside quickly. “We can get breakfast here.”

“Yes,” Kuroo lets go of Kei’s hand to pump his fist. “Ice cream!”

Kei makes a face at him and steps through the sliding doors, nodding at the attendant. He paces through the aisles quickly, sighing happily when there’s one mini strawberry shortcake left.

Kuroo is already at the cash register when Kei walks up and he takes the cake from Kei’s hands. Kei spots the two small tubs of ice cream already in the shopping bag, one mocha, one strawberry.

Kuroo fishes them out as soon as they’re on their way home again, holding the bag with the cake box while Kei digs in. It’s good, cool, and it helps Kei sober up a little. He closes his eyes just for a second to savour the taste.

When he opens his eyes, he’s looking up and he realises that he can actually see some stars in the patch of sky between the apartment buildings ahead of them. He’s not sure if it’s really _homesick_ , but he’s definitely feeling nostalgic thinking of what the sky looked like from Tadashi and his treehouse that time they spent the night huddled up in their sleeping bags.

“I need to show you the tree house,” Kei remarks.

“What tree house?” Kuroo sounds confused, but Kei is still looking at those stars.

“Back in Miyagi.”

“How’d you think of that?” Kuroo asks him and Kei turns to him briefly before nodding up at the sky.

“The stars are pretty.”

“You know what else is pretty?”

Kei sighs and rolls his eyes, picking up his pace again. “Yeah, yeah, Kuroo, you’re very handsome.”

“This time I was actually going to say that _you’re_ pretty, Kei.”

“No you weren’t.”

Kuroo snickers. “No I wasn’t.”

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Kei groans as he rolls out of bed in the morning. Afternoon. Whichever it is. He squints against the light and decides he shouldn’t put his glasses on for now. It’ll just give him a worse headache if he sees his hungover self in the mirror on the way to the living room.

He can hear Kuroo out in the living room, or the kitchen maybe. Kei can’t focus on what those sounds are when his synaesthesia is as hungover as the rest of his brain. He stumbles to the bathroom to quickly splash some water in his face and brushes his teeth.

“Tetsu?” he calls out as he steps out into their narrow hallway and he follows the reply to the kitchen.

First things first: Kuroo looks way too happy to be awake. He should probably say that.

“First things first-“ Kei has to stop to yawn and frowns at the loss of effect. “You look way too happy to be awake.”

Kuroo grins as he puts a plate of pancakes down on the table and Kei gratefully downs the glass of water already there.

“I told you I’d be fine to meet up with Bokuto again today.”

Kei hums in acknowledgement. He doesn’t remember disagreeing with that, but knows he must have. How Kuroo works is still a mystery.

“So, I’ll be out in a second. I was just waiting until you were up.” Kuroo walks around the table and Kei sighs contentedly when he feels Kuroo’s arms wrap around him. He cocks his head to get a kiss on the cheek and takes a bite of his breakfast to see if his stomach will have it.

“What time did we get home?” Kei asks before Kuroo can leave the kitchen.

“Uh. Four? Ish? But I don’t think we slept until five, you insisted we eat the cake after I nearly dropped it.” Kuroo ducks out of the room then, presumably to grab some of his things from the bedroom. Kei can remember getting the strawberry shortcake, he just wishes he also remembered eating it.

“Okay, I’m out, lightweight!” Kuroo sticks his head into the kitchen briefly, holding himself upright by leaning on the doorpost to avoid stepping out of the genkan with his shoes. “I sent you a video you need to watch. Love you!”

“Love you too,” Kei replies, already looking around for his phone and spotting it in the fruit bowl. He’ll look at that video after sleeping some more. For now, his stomach is waking up and Kei has a stack of pancakes his boyfriend has made for him, just like he said he would. Suddenly, Kei remembers what Kuroo had said right after that promise. Oh no, he didn’t.

Kei stands up to grab his phone immediately, the notification light blinking and Kei laughs out loud at Kuroo’s message.

 

[ _Sent video_ ]

[oh yes you did]

**Author's Note:**

> god this took me so long to write and it's different from what i usually do but  
> i hope the idea behind this narrative style was clear haha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Please do leave me a comment, they are my armour against the dayteam dread called "customers".


End file.
